


[授权翻译]论被非正式收养的种种危害/Hazards of Being Unofficially Adopted

by kiy900



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of Hazards of Being Unofficially Adopted by fakeasain56.</p><p>旧翻译搬运。</p><p>论被非正式收养的种种危害/Hazards of Being Unofficially Adopted</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]论被非正式收养的种种危害/Hazards of Being Unofficially Adopted

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hazards of Being Unofficially Adopted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/208717) by fakeasain56. 



罗迪认真地想要向守护小小鼠族的不管是哪个神也好祈祷，能救他脱离眼下这困境；他没做过任何错事。是，没错，他不是人类，不过从什么时候起这是个大问题了？  
  
当然，是从 **现在** 起。  
  
一个格林。  
  
一个 **格林** 正在站在他家客厅里，打量着他弄出来的一团糟乱，不停摇头。  
  
“孩子，你一定是在跟我开玩笑。”  
  
罗迪不太肯定自己能不能去瞪一个格林。如果传说没错的话，那他马上就能知道；不过这个格林的话……  
  
话虽如此，传说总归是带点真实性的。他还是别去惹火这个可以一秒解决他的男人为妙。  
  
“在你爸爸住院期间你有任何可以照顾你的人吗？”尼克的声音打断了他焦虑的思考，而他 **真的没有** 被吓得一跳。  
  
“没有。很明显甚至没有人会靠近这个地方。”他盯着警探看了一小会儿；他的穿着很普通，但罗迪可以看到尼克皮夹克下的枪套。那可不只是只能杀怪物的古旧武器。他倒抽一口气，扭头挪开视线。“不过无所谓，我可以照顾好自己。”  
  
“是啊，你当然可以，因为上次的结果真是好到不行。”尼克的声音干巴巴的，让罗迪不由自主往门口挪了一步，尽管事实上这个格林看上去人畜无害——他可是位于食物链最底层里的，也不太想从这食物链里直接 **消失不见** 。  
  
“总而言之，头等大事——清理。”  
  
要不是罗迪现在吓得要死，他一定会因为这荒唐至极的场面大笑不止。在拘留室的时候，他太激动兴奋，等到他指挥老鼠袭击同学之后整个情绪都燃烧殆尽累得都没有什么感觉了。而现在情绪又汹涌地回流了，血液鼓动沸腾——客厅里这个正在找扫把的男人，很危险。  
  
不过至少那个狼人不在这儿。他可不认为自己能一次同时应付他们两个。“顺便提一句，门罗说他对你拉的小提琴印象深刻。我只在仓库那边听过一点点，不过那听起来的确很棒。”  
  
罗迪只是点点头，闭紧嘴巴，再次向不管是哪个守护小小鼠族的神灵祈祷快来怜悯他。  
  
“我不能把你留在这儿，只要没人看管你都不行。”尼克宣布道。  
  
罗迪在心里拼命冲天上不知哪个神灵挥舞起中指。  
  
“我—我想我有一个可以打电话过去的人。”就算是个狼人也比格林好。再说，没准对方会直接说不行呢，警探也没说过接电话的那个一定得说 **好** 呀。  
  
他迅速从家里那堆破烂中挖出狼人的电话号码，接着来到电话前。电话摔得有点坏了，不过插上电话线之后还能继续工作。“尼克我发誓要是你再让我三更半夜到处嗅来嗅去追怪物的话我——”  
  
“是我，”罗迪打断他，“罗迪。还记得吗？”  
  
“噢，记得！”听出是他之后狼人事实上听起来居然还挺 **高兴** 的，“我能帮上你什么忙吗？”  
  
“我—呃—需要一个可以呆的地方。你能收留我过一晚吗？”  
  
**快说不行，快说不行，快说不行——**  
  
“当然可以。” **啊啊啊，我日—** “我猜是尼克做了什么结果把你家给破坏了还是什么的？”  
  
“不是，我会解释的，等我去到之后。” **就会马上爬出窗外，绝对不会在一只狼人家里过夜。** “总之，我得走——”  
  
“等等，能不能把电话交给尼克一会儿？我听到他在后面哼歌。”  
  
尼克在后面哼着歌，声音轻柔。只有狼人超凡的听力才有可能会听得到，即使是透过电话也没有问题。罗迪把电话塞进尼克手里，思考现在去打劫他朋友是不是已经太晚了。“你好——噢，门罗！”尼克半边屁股倚坐在旁边的桌子上，笑容无辜地变得异常好看。  
  
罗迪毛骨悚然地看着整个摆出了只能形容为‘ **来抓我吧** ’姿势的尼克挪不开视线。一个……狼人和格林？那倒是解释了为什么格林还没有杀掉那个狼人。  
  
“没有，屋子还好好的……不，他没有受伤。我不会——……是吗？……当然，门罗。你要做晚饭请我吃？……是，我知道你吃素——嘿！我可以应付新口味完全没有问题！……你又说我庸俗了对不对？我发誓我要踢——……行！”  
  
尼克挂了电话，摇着头。“去打包过夜的行李，罗迪；我开车送你到门罗家。”  
  
“你知道他住在哪里？”他真的要重新好好考虑一遍这个‘狼人比格林要好’的事情了。  
  
“知道啊，我经常上他那儿。”尼克指了指卧室的方向，“现在快去准备；要是让你在外面呆得太晚门罗会杀了我的。”  
  
是啊。因为狼人会去在乎一个甚至都还没有冒头的猎物。要是罗迪敢的话，他会当着尼克的脸放声大笑的。 **没有任何人** 在乎他；他的同学不会，他的女朋友不会——只有他的爸爸会，如果你要再较真一点的话那他主持的派对上的那些粉丝也算吧。  
  
不管怎样，他也是不会变成一只快乐的小老鼠了。  
  


***

  
  
罗迪蜷在沙发上，尽自己最大的努力无视那两个正在厨房里洗碗的大型肉食性动物。他们两个对话的声音低沉安静，模糊得听不出任何具体的词句，不过他们的声调却比较明显；门罗的声调是低沉的，恼怒地抱怨不休，声音里隐隐约约带着一丝溺爱。尼克的声调则是轻轻的、明快的，在戏弄嘲笑。  
  
他们怎么还不去结婚？说真的，那些 **神情** 真是比哀求放过自己的疲惫感还要让他觉得不舒服。但至少他们有试图保持安静。  
  
迈向门口的脚步声让他的心又燃起了一丝希望；他们终于要一起出去了？不对，他们的脚步声停在了前门。  
  
罗迪探出脑袋视线越过沙发顶，及时偷看到了尼克露出了自己的招牌阳光笑容，牙齿闪闪发亮，正在摇头回应什么问题。门罗微微皱起了眉，嫉妒在他眼中闪耀；而这份嫉妒理所当然地就这样越过了格林的头顶。  
  
突然之间，罗迪明白到底为什么他们两个都还没有杀掉对方了——他们都还痛苦地未曾意识到彼此间互相吸引，他们大概还错认为对方只是朋友罢了。  
  
 **所以到底我是怎么搅和进来的？**  
  
他不觉得自己真的想知道这个答案。  
  
尼克走了，门罗拖着步子回到躺在沙发上累瘫了的少年那儿。“我把多余的客房改成了工作室，不过我会把地板清理出来给你拉张沙发床。你晚上外出之前先告诉我一声好吗？要不然我会以为你是入侵者。”  
  
好吧。溜走逃跑的念头马上被抛到了九霄云外。“还有，只是让你知道一下，我早上六点会练习大提琴。欢迎你来加入我。”  
  
六点？该死的六点？不，他肯定还在睡觉呢！  
  
当然，如果狼人坚持的话，他是宁可牺牲几小时睡眠时间也不想被人开膛破肚。他勉强模棱两可地答应，眼睛小心翼翼地看着狼人。  
  
门罗叹了口气，尴尬地抓抓自己的脑袋。“只是先告诉你，我也不是很习惯家里有客。所以如果你看见什么奇怪的东西的话，无视它就好了。”  
  
“好吧……”罗迪想到那些老鼠，想到它们是如何一言不发地聆听他的演奏，想到门罗是如何夸赞他的小提琴。  
  
他可以做到的。这不过是一晚而已，然后他就会离开的。  
  


***

  
  
他颇为确定自己已经多少融入了这里，试着适应门罗的生活方式。他不被允许吃所有看起来似乎还能吃的食物*，吃完饭之后也必须自己清理自己的盘子。【*：萌狼说过‘美食鉴赏可不是他们的长处’。估计是过期啊稍微变质啊的食物，只要看起来能吃鼠族都不会浪费吧……】  
  
非法的狂欢派对显然是 **不用** 妄想了。尼克不仅仅是个格林，他还是个警察。而狂欢派对嘛……并不是个非常棒的主意。  
  
不过还好，他们两个人都没有坚持让他第一天就回学校上课；取而代之他去了看望他的爸爸，看看他还要在医院住多久。如果他好好休息的话，一周就可以出院，但如果他逼自己的话，需时会更长。  
  
罗迪开始着手给自己找别的地方落脚。他试过回家，但是尼克逮到了他然后把他拎回了门罗那儿，不停唠叨他这段时间内不该自己一个人呆着。罗迪一直低头闭嘴，全心全意祈求格林别杀了他。  
  
第二天晚上他试图在一个朋友家里过夜——狼人的嗅觉追寻到了他，那之后罗迪多少有点放弃了，凄苦地向他的所有甜心告别。  
  
尽管如此，假如罗迪愿意承认的话，这还是有……一些好的方面的。  
  
无需再去担心任何事情，感觉起来真的很好。爸爸总是出门在外，在有音乐课之前同学总是看不起他，但就算是在音乐课上，他们也讨厌他。  
  
门罗不一样。门罗总是乐于聆听他的小提琴演奏——不必专门去取悦的听众容许了他进行不同的尝试，而狼人灵敏的耳朵会在演奏中捕捉到跑调的音符，随时愿意揪出他的错误，随时愿意指导他如何运用经验驾驭才华。  
  
门罗同时也是个一成不变的男人；他会准点去组装修理钟表，做普拉提，煮饭；所有事情都有严格的时间表，让罗迪笨手笨脚地融入其中。  
  
在这个古怪的安排下过了整整四天以后，尼克再次闯进了这个地方，怒气冲冲绷着脸，目标直指门罗。“门罗——有个——”  
  
“我可不想听。你知道我自有一套日程表的。你知道我已经 **改过自新** 的。”门罗恶狠狠地瞪着尼克，看他敢不敢再多说一句。  
  
尼克当然是敢。“你知道你喜欢的。再说——”  
  
罗迪迅速伸手扯过自己的背包，一头冲向门口。他才不想听格林和狼人两个一起商量怎么干掉什么人。“我得去上课了。还有门罗，我今晚会晚点回来。”  
  
“好的，知道了孩子，你先走吧。”门罗随意摆了摆手，所有注意力都集中在尼克身上。“而你呢，就应该给我出去。因为这是不可能的。”  
  
“来吧门罗，我只是需要一点资——”  
  
冲那两个人用力甩上大门，罗迪咧嘴大笑。自上次他召开狂欢派对后已经有一阵子了，这次会是这阵子以来他的第一个派对；今晚注定会很有趣的。  
  


***

  
  
有趣这个词最近似乎隐含了一层‘濒死体验’、‘危险致命’的意思。  
  
罗迪蜷缩在一个小角落里发着抖，试图保持呼吸安静，眼睛一直盯着天空。一只猫来到了今晚的狂欢派对上——他一觉察到就马上冲了出来找地方躲，不过他很可能已经太迟了。  
  
猫族喜欢玩弄他们的食物，现在这条他了若指掌的暗巷已经不再站在他这边了。他静悄悄地贴着墙站起来，天人交战思考要不要完全变形——冲去河边那儿是他现在应该要做的事。  
  
他会游泳，而猫族不会。他慢慢地潜出暗巷，向着河边移动。  
  
河流是安全的，如果他能够去到那里的话，他就可以完全变形为一只老鼠安全地游过去，接着隐匿在鼠群之中过一天，然后偷溜回爸爸那里。  
  
那条河离他就只有几步之遥，罗迪的速度很快，直直疾驰向那边。不知怎地，他隐约觉得自己好像把谁给忘记了——“ **罗迪小心！！** ”  
  
格林的呼喊就来自他的 **正后方** ，相随而来的是一只用力推上他肩膀的手，令他整个人都跌倒在地上。他眨着眼眼冒金星，听见猫妖失望的恸哭之声响彻天空。  
  
尼克呻吟一声，罗迪抽抽敏感的鼻子，嗅到了空气中的血腥味。他没有感觉到哪里受了伤，所以这只能意味着——  
  
“尼克？”他不能确定自己之所以如此惊慌失措到底是因为那个刚刚为他而 **负伤** 的格林，还是因为那只正嗥叫竖毛仿佛猎物被人从爪下夺走的猫妖。  
  
长长的一声嗥叫在夜空回荡，罗迪伸手触到那鲜血，好奇那个格林之血能杀死怪物的传说是否真实。 **糟了、糟了、糟了、糟透了。我该怎么办——**  
  
那只猫正在接近。那个格林能自己照顾好自己的对吧？可是尼克背上那道长长的爪痕流血汹涌，腰间的枪摇摆不停。罗迪朝天骂了一句，无视尼克惊讶的表情，把双手紧压在流血不止的伤口上，眼睛紧紧盯着猫妖。  
  
它在低声嘶叫，修长的爪子在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发亮。罗迪向前一缩，肌肉绷紧等待着疼痛降临。  
  
一声明显不同于猫而属于 **狼** 的愤怒咆哮在黑夜中回响，与此同时一只巨型多毛的生物越过他们头顶，把那只猫妖擒在地上。就在同一瞬间尼克抖开罗迪的手一跃而起，瞄准开枪——子弹击中了那只猫，而不是那头跳出弹道的浴血巨狼。  
  
罗迪渴望地回头看向河边。他可以窜进去，游走，躲在鼠群里打发掉这周剩下的时间，接着去接走他的爸爸，说服他搬得离格林远远、远远的。他不必再担心会被捅死，没有人会再夸赞他的小提琴，再不能知道没有东西会靠近而入睡，再也不能放松心情昂首挺胸活在太阳底下——  
  
“罗迪，你没事吧？”格林的手伸向他的脸，他条件反射往后一缩躲开了。  
  
那只手凝固在那，罗迪的视线缓缓地顺着对方的手挪移到脸上。  
  
尼克看起来很受伤。  
  
为什么？  
  
 **我不过是个鼠族。为什么你还不杀掉我？你是个格林——难道这不是你的天性——**  
  
“嘿，孩子，你还好吗？”门罗的手重重地落在了他的头上令他往前一跌，打散了尼克脸上的表情。“呜哇，尼克，你还好吧？”  
  
“不过是几道爪痕罢了。”尼克没有理会自己的伤口，看着罗迪，“不过我想我们应该先快些把罗迪带到安全的地方，我觉得等下还有更多的会过来。”  
  
罗迪痛苦地思考自己是不是也受了伤。否则肚子怎么会像他以为女友陷害自己时那样抽痛？  
  


***

  
  
一进到门罗家，罗迪就径直走去拿自己的东西，手指抚弄过小提琴的硬木表面。  
  
这不是世上最好的小提琴；但这是他爸爸买得起的最好的一架。多年的爱意都倾注在这件乐器之上；每当有需要的时候他总是会依赖它。  
  
尼克说过他听到的乐曲真的很好听；罗迪会证明给他看的。  
  
他带着小提琴来到客厅，尼克的脸枕在一堆沙发靠垫上，门罗正拉过尼克背上的绷带处理伤口，无视对方因为疼痛发出的细小嘶声。至少，罗迪会把那称作是嘶声，因为呜咽这个词听起来真的不怎么帅。  
  
他深深地呼吸一口气，舞起他的琴弓，感觉自己比任何一次站在大群观众面前时都要紧张。  
  
第一个流淌而出的音符低沉而柔美，安抚人心。这是每当老鼠受伤疼痛时他都会为之演奏的曲子。每一个和弦都温柔轻盈，甜蜜地在空中哼唱，告诉听众他们安全了，他们可以安歇，已经没事了。  
  
他专注于音乐之中，闭起双眼，极尽所能拉奏出每一个音符。他为琴弦而生的起茧手指阵阵作痛，同时感觉到琴弦在抗议呻吟。  
  
如果乐器品质更好的话，他的演奏会更棒的。他曾经听过一把中古小提琴的琴声，它的木材经过岁月的洗礼，琴弓吻上琴弦时乐声完美地奏鸣。他撇开那记忆，心神重新回到手中的乐曲。正如所见，这件乐器无法满足他的全部愿望。  
  
罗迪无视这个事实，继续推进，尝试用音乐倾吐出自己所有的感激。 **谢谢你救了我。谢谢你给我食物照顾我。谢谢你。**  
  
最后一个音符温柔地消逝在空中，罗迪睁开双眼，发现门罗在灿烂微笑，睡眼迷蒙但却无比自豪。尼克睡得沉沉的，手轻轻地挨在门罗手边。  
  
罗迪颤抖着咧嘴露出笑容，然后转身离开。门罗在那一刻抓住了他的手，反之把他拉向沙发那边。“过来，让我看看你有没有哪里受伤。”  
  
“我没受伤。我只是想——”  
  
“放轻松，我照顾好你的小提琴的。乖乖呆在这里别动。”小提琴小心翼翼地从他手上被取走。罗迪看着门罗消失，接着慢慢坐到沙发上，手轻轻地碰到尼克的手。  
  
即使是睡着了，尼克的出击也很迅速。一秒之内他就像一条鳝鱼那样握住罗迪的手，舒服地像小狗一样挨着，发出猫咪般满足的呼噜声。  
  
罗迪差点就吓得猛然一缩；格林已经睡着了，那就是说他也能……享受一下这个的对吧？享受除了那个也不经常和他呆在一起的爸爸以外的人亲近自己。  
  
他闭起眼睛，假装这是他的妈妈，温柔地握紧他的手，脸上挂着一向甜美的微笑；假装并肩坐下的是他的爸爸，把他拉近好让他可以舒服地靠在自己身上。  
  
他就这样静静地滑入睡眠，脸上挂着满足的笑容。  
  
生活一切如常。 


End file.
